house_of_tyrell_of_high_gardenfandomcom-20200213-history
RUMOR CONTROL: Pretenders
RUMOR CONTROL: Pretenders & Claimants: Part 1 Aerehra I Targaryen https://gameofthronesfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Aerehra_I_Targaryen Aegon I Targaryen, also known as Aegon the Conqueror '''and '''Aegon the Dragon, was the first Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and king on the Iron Throne, having conquered six of the Seven Kingdoms during the Conquest. He was the founder of the ruling Targaryen dynasty of Westeros. But unknown to history 'he' was actually as her real name is Aerehra I Targaryen '''who real gender was hidden by her father secret court mage/advisor '''Ethon Santagar (Actually the immortal demonic anti-hero prince Asmodeus aka Rasmus) NOTE: This is false historical information, due to hatred for her. So to tarnish her ancient bloodline, they tride to disgrace her, and the trueborn King Aegon I Targaryen (The Conquerer) by making the claim she was King Aegon. Yet she was not born with a cock, to marry and impregnate Visenya Targaryen, let alone Rhaenys Targaryen-FACT! Such birth defects, unlike the human world, of one born with both sex-identites, was extremely rare, where as, in the legendary, mythological Human world, of Planet Earth, it wasnt extremely rare, just rare. Also known as: Aegon l Targaryen~Claimant/Slight against True Aegon I Targaryen (The Conquerer); Jessica Black~Possible; Aegon the Conqueror~WRONG!; Aegon the Dragon~WRONG!; Aegon the Dragonlord~WRONG!; Aegon the Dragonking~WRONG!; King of Dragons~WRONG!; Princess Aerry~Possible; Friends of Wolf and Dragons~CONFIRMED! Date of birth: 27 BC, at Dragonstone~Possible, but not at Dragonstone 'Origin:' Dragonstone~WRONG! NOTE: Place of birth, actually was in one of the cities of Old Valaryia. She was the daughter of a Valaryian King, the last to sit the Valaryian Throne, who married a Targaryen, who was her mother. Thus, she possesses both true bloodlines of both ancient houses. The bname of the city in Old Valaryia, was never know, due to her being the only one fortunate enough, to escape, during the Valaryian Doom, using her Super Strength, to escape on her dragon, while most dragons died while trying to escape. 'Allegiance:' House Targaryen~CONFIRMED!; The Order of Dragonlord~Possible; Successor: Aenys I Targaryen~WRONG! CANON SOURCE: High Born & Low Born: 'Part 1' This against, is a slight against House Targaryen, due to hatred towards her, and House Targaryen. She was taken in as a surviving member from Ancient Valaryia, once they realized whom she was. Only a true born Valaryian, would stand between 10 feet to 12 feet tall. Aenys I Targaryen’s father, was the true born, King Aegon I Targaryen, who only stood about 10 feet tall, and was a man. He married both his sisters, Visenya, and Rhaenys Targaryen. In theory, it would be the one they took in, who perforemd the ceremony for Rhaenys, after she was converted, due to the destruction of their religious practice; The Gods of Fire And Ice, destroyed in the ancient temple, in the ancient city of Valaryia. Hence, Aenys I Targaryen, was born of King Aegon I Targareyn, a man, NOT a woman, and Rhaenys Targaryen, who is confirmed a woman, and his mother; wife to King Aegon I Targaryen.